S.M. Stirling
S.M. Stirling — Author Website S.M. Stirling Genres Epic Fantasy / Urban Fantasy About the Author Stephen Michael Stirling is a French-born Canadian-American science fiction and fantasy author. Stirling is probably best known for his Draka series of alternate history novels and the more recent time travel/alternate history Nantucket series and Emberverse series. ~ Goodreads | S.M. Stirling S. M. Stirling is the national bestselling author of Island in the Sea of Time, Against the Tide of Years, and On the Ocean of Eternity. He was born in France and raised in Europe, Africa, and North America. He currently lives in Santa Fe. ~ S M Stirling - FF I'm a writer by trade, born in France but Canadian by origin and American by naturalization, living in New Mexico at present. My hobbies are mostly related to the craft? I love history, anthropology and archaeology, and am interested in the sciences. The martial arts are my main physical hobby. ~ S.M. Stirling - About *More: S.M. Stirling | Alternate History Fan Track Trademark Style Stirling's novels are generally conflict-driven and often describe military situations and militaristic cultures. In addition to his books' military, adventure & exploration focus, he often describes societies with cultural values significantly different from modern western views. One of his recurring topics is the influence of the culture on an individual's outlook and values, with a particular emphasis on the idea that most people and societies consider themselves (mostly) moral. Stirling also has a fascination with technological development, and frequently turns to explorations of this within the context of many of his novels. The Draka (see below) for instance, chose and faced a different imperative in their conquest of Africa, and turned earlier to breech-loading firearms and steam power than the rest of the Western World. The stranded islanders of Nantucket must try to rebuild their technological base once the island is stranded in 1250 BC, while the dazed survivors of the 'Change' now face a world where electricity, firearms, and internal combustion no longer work. Stirling also tends to write strong female characters who have prominent roles within the story.2 In the past he has frequently collaborated with other authors, including David Drake, Jerry Pournelle, Anne McCaffrey and Raymond E. Feist. ~ S. M. Stirling : Wikis (The Full Wiki) Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Down These Strange Streets: "Pain and Suffering" (2011) Shadowspawn series #2.5 * Dangerous Women: “Pronouncing Doom” (2013) — Emberverse series Novels: Freebies: Cover Artists * Chris McGrath — Shadowspawn series Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: S. M. Stirling - Penguin Books USA * Author Page: S.M. Stirling | Authors | Macmillan * Author Page: S.M. Stirling from HarperCollins Publishers * Author Page: S.M. Stirling | Official Publisher Page Awards *Prometheus Award Best Novel nominee (1991) : Under the Yoke *S. M. Stirling Quotes Quotes * S.M. Stirling Quotes (Author of Dies the Fire) * S. M. Stirling - Wikiquote * S. M. Stirling Quotes ~ Notable-Quotes Notes External References Author: *S.M. Stirling *S. M. Stirling - Wikipedia *S.M. Stirling (Author of Dies the Fire) ` GR *S.M. Stirling | Alternate History Fan Track *S. M. Stirling on Scribd | Scribd *S. M. Stirling | Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Authors | WWEnd Bibliography ~ Books: *Books | S.M. Stirling ~ author site *S. M. Stirling - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *S.M. Stirling (Author of Dies the Fire) ~ GR *S M Stirling ~ FF *S. M. Stirling: author bibliography, biography, books, series, web links ~ Scifi Fan *S. M. Stirling : Wikis (The Full Wiki) Freebies and Excerpts: *Free Speculative Fiction Online: S. M. Stirling Series Pages: *Shadowspawn series by S.M. Stirling ~ GR *Emberverse series by S.M. Stirling ~ GR *The Change (Emberverse II) series by S.M. Stirling ~ GR Characters, World, etc: *S. M. Stirling Wiki *Extras | S.M. Stirling *Fan Space | S.M. Stirling *S. M. Stirling : Wikis (The Full Wiki) *Creator/S.M. Stirling - Television Tropes & Idioms Interviews: *Black Gate » Blog Archive » 14 Questions for S.M. Stirling *An Interview with S.M. Stirling *An Interview with S.M. Stirling and a Review of The Golden Princess | The Wild Hunt *[GUEST POST S.M. Stirling Reveals The Secrets Behind ‘The Change’ - SF Signal] *SFFWRTCHT: A Chat With Author S.M. Stirling – Grasping for the Wind *An Interview with S.M. Stirling Reviews: *The SF Site Featured Review: Dies the Fire *The View From The Foothills » Dies the Fire, by S.M. Stirling *dies the fire and the emberverse by s.m. stirling | click clack gorilla *SF REVIEWS.NET: The Protector's War / S. M. Stirling *author S.M. Stirling | KD DID IT Takes on Books *S.M. Stirling - library overview Community, Blogs, etc: * * Gallery of Book Covers A Taint in the Blood (Shadowspawn -1) by S.M. Stirling.jpg|1. A Taint in the Blood (2010—Shadowspawn series) by S.M. Stirling — Art: Chris McGrath ~ Chapters|link=http://smstirling.com/books/a-taint-in-the-blood/ The Council of Shadows (Shadowspawn #2) by S.M. Stirling.jpg|2. The Council of Shadows (2011—Shadowspawn series) by S.M. Stirling—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Chapters|link=http://smstirling.com/books/the-council-of-shadows/ Shadows of Falling Night (Shadowspawn #3) by S.M. Stirling.jpg|3. Shadows of Falling Night (2013—Shadowspawn series) by S.M. Stirling — Art: Chris McGrath ~ Chapters|link=http://smstirling.com/books/shadows-of-falling-night/ 8.6-Down These Strange Streets (Sookie Stackhouse|2.6. Down These Strange Streets (2011) ~ "Pain and Suffering", Shadowspawn series by S.M. Stirling—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://smstirling.com/books/pain-and-suffering/ Category:Authors Category:Male Authors